


[扉泉]恶魔的敏感度测试

by MoonintheCloak



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonintheCloak/pseuds/MoonintheCloak
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 17





	[扉泉]恶魔的敏感度测试

恶魔的敏感度测试

阅读提醒：  
巨型ooc现场  
有疼痛描写  
有强迫行为  
有几句话柱斑柱  
我对不起我心爱的cp

恶魔设定，地牢play，普通恶魔有尾巴没翅膀，上位恶魔有翅膀没尾巴，实力越强头上的角越长翅膀越大，也可以收起来。  
泉奈是俘虏，被扉间重创；扉间为了确保两族和谈，救了泉奈。但是泉奈伤的太重了，实力倒退，长出了普通恶魔才有的尾巴，头上的角脱落重长，翅膀也变小了。

——————以下正文——————

最近恶魔界发生了一件大事。

吊打全魔界，对峙多年的两个恶魔领主，千手柱间和宇智波斑，决定握手谈和。

尽管恶魔们拒不相信，纷纷宣称“千手柱间和宇智波斑上床都不可能停战”，正式签订停战协议的日子依然飞速到来，宇智波的领主大人还未抵达千手的城池，千手柱间已经异常热情地准备提前两天出城相迎了。

恶魔居住的城池并不像人界想象得那么怪异可怖。铜汁浇筑的城墙高耸巍峨，散发着燥热气息的岩石铺成一条条宽阔平坦的道路，普通恶魔晃着细细的尾巴在规整的建筑中穿梭，上位恶魔则展开巨大的骨翼，弯曲粗壮的角让人望而生畏。

城池中央，千手的城堡被罕见的植物包围着，郁郁葱葱的绿让这里更接近人界，而不是充斥着硫磺气息的恶魔界。千手扉间送走了兴奋过头的大哥，站在城堡门口思索了一会，转身向地下走去。

通往地底的楼梯长而昏暗，千手扉间的影子被墙上的烛光拖拽得不停摇晃。他没有放轻脚步，甚至故意弄出响动，果不其然，走道尽头的地牢里传出了一些窸窸窣窣的细微声音。那声响微不可闻，似乎是布料彼此摩擦，又夹着轻轻地咳喘，仿佛声音的主人正在极力克制，不想让来访的恶魔察觉到一点异常。

扉间停在牢房前，里面的声音瞬间消失，安静得像个空房间。扉间静静站了一会，脸上挂了一点奇异的笑容，他彬彬有礼地敲了敲门，也不等里面的回应，便大力打开了门——

牢门狠狠地撞在石墙上，昏黄的光芒吝啬地填满半个屋子，房间里的身影却一动不动，恍如未闻。

“宇智波泉奈，”扉间啪地打个响指，桌上的蜡烛悄无声息地亮了起来，“被俘虏的感觉如何？”

宇智波泉奈没理他，安静地闭眼坐在窄小的床边。这位赫赫有名的上位恶魔脸色苍白，额上长而尖锐的魔角不见踪影，取而代之的是一双灰蓝色的小巧的角。他背后曾遮天蔽日的羽翼变得幼弱，一条不该出现在上位恶魔身后的尾巴正藏在其中。

“宇智波斑马上就要到了，他同意签署停战协议。”扉间慢慢走到桌子旁，弯下腰盯住泉奈的脸，“他答应了千手的条件，换你回去。”

他靠得太近了，呼出的气流打在泉奈的脸上。虚弱的宇智波终于睁开了眼睛，却也不看他：“渣滓，滚远点！”

“战败者没有提出要求的资格。要不是我救你一命，恐怕你已经回归深渊了。”

“深渊也比被令人作呕的千手的地牢好。”

“多谢夸奖，可惜这由不得你。”扉间抬手掐住泉奈的脖颈，迫使他抬头看向自己。宇智波冷冰冰地抬眼，目光刀一样扎进对方的眼睛里；在他说出更多难听的词语之前，扉间飞快地探向泉奈额头，又狠又准、毫不留情地捏住一只新生的魔角！

“啊——”

泉奈疼的眼前发花，克制不住地痛呼。他浑身战栗，想蜷起身子，但又强行停住动作：重新生长的角脆弱而敏感，经不得更大的痛苦。泉奈慢慢挺直脊背，勉强控制肌肉不再抽搐，咬牙切齿地吼道：“千手——扉间——”

“新生的角，果然很敏感。”扉间慢条斯理地移开手，脸上那点笑陡然变成浓郁的恶意。

他张口咬住了那只灰蓝的角。

泉奈倒吸一口凉气，额上传来的感觉湿润黏腻，原本正常的口腔温度变成了难以忍受的高热，烫得他浑身发痒，思维近乎空白；而身前的魔鬼察觉了他短暂的失神，变本加厉地露出尖牙，在那只可怜的角重重一刮！

泉奈眼前炸开一片白光，有温热的液体从眼角渗出。尖锐的疼痛和快感一起瞬间席卷全身，从未体验过的强烈刺激夺走了躯体的控制权，他再无力气支撑，身子一软便要滑下去——但是卡在下颌的手制止了泉奈的动作。

扉间感到手中脖颈的主人猛地弹动了两下，旋即软了下来，无力地挂在他手上。他放过备受折磨的角，低头望向泉奈。泉奈眼神失去焦点，睫毛被泪水浸得湿漉漉的一片；他急促地喘息着，原本苍白脸颊染上一抹惊心动魄的血色。扉间不待泉奈回神，又含住另一只角；这次，他仿佛是天底下第一等耐心的情人，轻柔地吮吸光滑的角面，湿热的唇舌细细抚慰每一个角落，连根部的皮肤也没有冷落。

泉奈却如坠深渊，轻轻哆嗦起来。额上两只角受到完全相反的对待：一只角被舔吻，热意源源不断；另一只却被冷落在空气中，又麻又痛。但是不论那种感觉，都点燃了他暗藏在皮肤下的情欲火苗，烧得泉奈大脑昏昏沉沉。昔日杀伐果断的上位恶魔好似完全被俘虏他的敌人控制住了，只能随着敌人唇舌的温柔折磨不由自主地颤栗。

扉间松开泉奈站起来，满意地看到失神喘息的宇智波失去支撑跌在床上，因翅膀受到撞击而吃疼地蹙起眉头。烛光闪烁间，泉奈的眼睛黑亮湿润，皮肤莹白细腻，勾得恶魔移不开眼；他将目光转向泉奈下体，那里有一个明显的隆起，扉间拉了拉自己的领口，遵从心底的想法压了上去。

“你硬了，”扉间凑到泉奈耳边，轻佻又嘲弄，“被我弄，这么舒服？”

这句话将泉奈的理智扯回了躯体，他的表情还带着点茫然，拳头却毫不犹豫地向扉间脸上挥去；同时他腰上用力，拧身而起，想要脱离扉间的压制！

然而扉间早有防备地侧头，泉奈的攻击仅仅擦过他的耳朵，他沉下身，将妄图逃离的恶魔死死压在身下：“就你现在那点力量……”

泉奈咬住嘴唇，血的腥味让混乱的大脑清醒了一些：“疯狗！这就是千手停战的诚意？！”

扉间冷笑一声：“你还活着，就是最大的诚意了。”他粗鲁地扯开身下人的衣服，发狠摩挲指下的皮肤，直到那块皮肉烫得惊人也没有停下。

“至于战俘的待遇，”扉间压低声音，一手拽出泉奈的尾巴，感到泉奈随着他的动作绷住了身体，“将完全取决于胜利者的意愿。”

这是一场胜利者对战俘的掠夺和羞辱。泉奈抿紧嘴唇，奋力挣扎起来，但是他现在太虚弱了，完全无法阻止身上恶魔的举动：身上的衣服被彻底撕开，尾巴被抓在手里反复揉捏，古怪的感觉从尾巴末梢窜上脊椎；他的抗拒反而让施暴者更加兴奋了，泉奈感觉到有硬物顶住了自己的大腿。他愤怒地曲起腿想给那玩意一下重击，却被一只摸到后背翅膀的手弄得再次失去力气。翅膀根部的皮肤被抚摸，边沿光滑的指甲来来回回地搔刮，扉间时轻时重地刺激可怜的神经末梢，全然不顾泉奈凶狠的眼神和一阵大过一阵的颤抖。

如果泉奈在全盛时期，他完全可以用翅膀将身上这个混球扇入深渊，但是现在，他只能喘息着用眼神凌迟扉间，甚至无法阻止身体的弹动颤抖。扉间曲起手指锢住一只翅膀，另一只手顺着尾巴向下，慢慢划过尾椎，抚过泉奈汗湿的胯，握住那根不情不愿的挺立的湿润性器。扉间揉捏了几下，听见它的主人急促地抽气，愤怒地低喝让他松开；他嗤笑一声，手指挤进泉奈臀缝，摸到一片黏腻濡湿。

“宇智波泉奈，你湿的像个放荡的婊子。”扉间强硬地插入穴口，手指粗暴地破开绞紧的内壁，不管不顾地旋转探索起来；没动几下，扉间大概是觉得不好使力，抽出手指松开翅膀，改握住泉奈的肩膀，硬生生将他翻了过去！

下巴磕在床上的疼痛完全被耻辱感盖过了，泉奈鬓角渗出了汗，细细的一股流下来，和唇上的鲜血混在一起；长长的黑发黏在腮边，狼狈不堪地散落着。他咬牙让翅膀消失，勉强逃过下一场折磨，还未松口气，身下穴口又被勾开侵略。恶魔修长的手指细致地探索每一寸内壁，偶尔用指甲刮过黏膜，引得后穴一阵抽搐，难以忍受的麻痒从尾椎腾起，噬咬全身。泉奈拼命想保持理智，但快感源源不断，扉间也不给他一点机会——

他像是不耐烦这种戏弄，拉开自己的裤子长驱直入，将无力反抗的上位恶魔牢牢钉在身下。

泉奈被突如其来的侵犯刺激得眼前一黑，他想叱骂，可扉间腰身一沉，便弄得他喘不过来气，那些恶毒的词句只得沉甸甸地堵在喉咙里。他全身滚烫，即使在烛光下也肉眼可见地布满红晕，汗湿的肌肤握在手里有很浓的情欲感，扉间着迷地揉捏泉奈劲瘦的腰，一手捉住他纤细的双腕拉高按在床头，俯身舔吮突出的肩胛，将性器凶狠地埋进抽搐不止的肉穴里。

他大开大合地顶弄，将泉奈的臀瓣撞出一大片红痕，扉间犹觉不够，狠掐一把腰间肌肤，将泉奈逼出一声闷哼。他掰开手下紧致挺翘的屁股，露出中间殷红娇嫩的穴口，那里被塞得满满当当，正艰难地吞咽着粗长的性器，连细密的褶皱都被撑到极致，可怜的泛着水光。扉间重喘着挺身，看着泉奈被操干的微微痉挛，却死死忍住不发出一点声音；不熟悉性事的甬道绞紧了作恶的凶器，不顾主人的意愿，妥协又似讨好地吐出更多汁液，被强硬抽插的肉刃操弄得红肿不堪。

泉奈在这过于凶悍的肏干中几乎窒息，从未体验过的情欲狂潮淹没了他，酥麻的快感一浪高过一浪，但其中夹杂的疼痛又残酷地提醒着他的处境：宇智波泉奈正像个妓女一样，恬不知耻地敞开大腿任人——千手扉间——握住腰肆意抚摸玩弄。他抓住这个念头，勉强从欲海中探出头来，守住摇摇欲坠的理智。泉奈侧过头，黑亮的瞳仁不知不觉变成鲜艳欲滴的红色，复杂的花纹飞速旋转起来，劈开闪烁暧昧的烛光直刺扉间——

“你、最好、不要……落在我、手里……”

泉奈的声音还因为气息不稳而断断续续，他的身体还随着身后恶魔的顶弄而不自然地痉挛弹动，黑发胡乱地散开铺满了后背。这昔日战场上的杀神现在着实狼狈万状，但他的眼神依然尖锐慑人，一把将扉间从翻涌的情欲拽入冰冷的杀意中来。

扉间在这熟悉的、寒气四溢的眼神中竟亢奋地颤抖一下，下身动作不停，反而更快更重地折磨起包裹着性器的湿软腔道，。他掐住泉奈下颌，不让他转过头去，拇指重重揉上沾着血丝的唇瓣，在对方狠狠咬上来之前松开，转而舔吻泉奈露出来的、仍湿漉漉的灰蓝色的角。

“我……无比、期待。”

说完，扉间伸手捏灭蜡烛，在一片黑暗中悍然挺动，将泉奈重新拉回这场好似漫无尽头的性事。


End file.
